if_the_shoe_fitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Person of Interest
Person of Interest is the second episode of Season 1 on If The Shoe Fits ''on ''Episode Interactive. Short Summary The girls find a suspect for who caused the commotion last night and who is sending them texts- and it's no other than Blaire's sister's fiancee, Kenny. Meanwhile, Sophia finds a friend in the MG Diner's server, Rowan gets close- too close?- with her new neighbor, Synopsis At the Charmings' palace, Sophia is talking to her mother, Cinderella. Cinderella says that Charming has been trying to get the reporters to stop calling for hours, and that everyone wants to know what happened last night. Sophia apologizes and reassures her mother that she didn't do it. She trusts Sophia and knows she would never do such a thing. Charming comes into the room and says that he suspects Nora, Rowan, and Blaire of doing it. Sophia is shocked that her father would accuse her friends of doing something like that. Cinderella asks Sophia if she knows anything about the case, such as who 'VK' is. Sophia is about to tell her mother that she had received a text prior, before getting a text from VK warning her to keep her mouth shut about them. In Blaire's bedroom, she is laying down on her bed while her parents are comforting her. John tells her that they haven't had a crime in Auradon since they booted the villains to the isle, and that King Charming is already on the case. John offers to go out to the park as a family (including Mandy if she can make it), but Blaire says she needs to be with her friends. The girls all meet at the MG Diner and discuss who VK is and their motive. Sophia updates the girls on the text she got sent earlier. The girls think Mandy might be VK but Blaire defends her sister by saying she's lived with her for 16 years and has not once noticed anything suspicious of her. Johnny, a waiter at the diner, approaches the girls and asks if they want anything else. Nora orders another hot coffee. Later, at Blaire's house, Kenny and Mandy are talking when Blaire walks in. Mandy asks where she was and Blaire says she was at the MG Diner with her friends. Kenny hurries Mandy out of the house to go to the mall with him, and Blaire questions why they always leave when she arrives. When they leave, Blaire finds a note left on the couch. The note says the time and place of the hijack at the annual Auradon meeting yesterday by VK. She calls Nora and they discuss what it is, and she is worried because whoever VK is- they were in her house. Nora hangs up because her sister, Madison, is yelling in the background. Kenny walks back in and says he left his phone, and asks Blaire to check in the kitchen. Once she leaves, Kenny searches the area where she found the note, but doesn't find the note because she has it with her. Meanwhile, Sophia walks into the MG Diner and asks Johnny for a vanilla cappuccino. Johnny asks if she was at the diner before, and she says she was here with her friends a few hours ago. She tells him there's reporters around her house and her parents want her to start talking to them. They make small talk and laugh. At the Radley, Aurora tells Rowan she should visit their new neighbor, Jenna. Her mother tells her to deliver an Auradon Welcome Book to her. Back at the MG Diner, Sophia and Johnny are sitting in a booth talking. He explains his childhood and After school, the planning committee meets up. Fariah, Annie, and Nathan are there along with Poppy and Nora. Poppy asks if anyone will stay after the dance to clean up, and Annie says she can because she doesn't have any plans after the dance. Poppy then asks Fariah if she will be apart of the clean up crew, and Fariah says she's not sure if she can. Poppy gives her a look, and Fariah instantly says that she can clear up her plans for her. Meanwhile, at the MG Diner, Blaire and Rowan are grabbing a bite to eat. They are talking about the text, and Blaire suggests that she ignores it. Rowan says that either way that person knows her secret. Blaire asks what the secret was, and says that she can trust her. Rowan says that it gives her goosebumps just thinking about it, and she wishes it would "just stop". Dally arrives to the diner, and Blaire is shocked to see him. She tries to hide so he doesn't talk to her and tease her like he did during swim, but he does see her and calls out her name. He flirtatiously winks at them, but Blaire states that he was winking at Rowan. Dally approaches the girls, and he tells Blaire that he w000as only joking during swim, and that she shouldn't take everything so seriously. He comments that their swim is a "class", which offends Blaire. Dally laughs at Blaire getting angry, then tells her an irrelevant quote before leaving. Meanwhile, at the library, Sophia is with Ally, talking about the differences among them and their families. Ally reveals that she is good at knowledge and smarts, but her parents only want her to be the stereotypical pretty princess. Sophia says that she's the complete opposite, and her parents are forcing her to do extra academic work and won't give her a break. Sophia gets a text from "VK". The text reads, "So your mom likes pushing you to learn, making you join clubs, AND poisoning bakers? What a mom. - VK", obviously hinting to Sophia that VK knows about the incident with her mom poisoning a baker. Ally notices how silent Sophia has gone, and asks her if she's okay. Sophia says she is, and wants to just wants to get the library book and leave. Outside of school, Poppy is saying goodbye to Nora after the dance committee meeting. Poppy reminds her that there's another meeting at lunch on Thursday. While Nora is walking to the parking lot, Poppy is on her phone, possibly texting someone. At the parking lot, Nora receives a text from no other than "VK". Her text says, "Planning commitee? Are you in it to steal their purses and jewlery? - VK", hinting at Nora shoplifting goods from the mall, such as purses and jewlery. Nora looks back at where her and Poppy were talking, but her phone is put away and she is happily chatting with Fariah. Did Poppy send that text? Is she VK? c Notes *tba Continuity *We learn in tba *It is revealed in tba Title *A 'person of interest' is a suspect in a case. *The girls identify Kenny as a person of interest as VK. Main Characters *Rowan Aurlip *Sophia Charming *Blaire Rolfe *Nora Belest Supporting Characters *Fariah Alasmine *Poppy Radcliffe *Dallas Shang Minor Characters *Coach Johnson Gallery Screencaps Memorable Quotes Navigational